The present invention is directed to an electronic system for monitoring the coupling of a trailer to a trailer hitch assembly that is mounted on a truck chassis and more specifically, to an electronic system that indicates whether the trailer is properly coupled to the trailer hitch assembly.
An electronic coupling control system for a vehicle trailer hitch assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,802, entitled "FIFTH WHEEL HITCH COUPLING CONTROL SYSTEM" to Hungerink et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,802 is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,802 discloses an electronic coupling control system that includes a trailer proximity sensor for sensing when a trailer is in the proximity of the hitch assembly, a kingpin sensor for sensing the presence of a trailer kingpin in a hitch plate throat and a lock sensor for sensing when the locking mechanism is locked in a secured position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,802 also discloses an indicator located within the vehicle for providing trailer hitch assembly coupling status information to a driver of the vehicle. A control circuit is coupled to the trailer proximity sensor, the kingpin sensor, the lock sensor and the indicator. These sensors are utilized by the control circuit to inform a driver when a trailer is in close proximity to the trailer hitch assembly, when the trailer kingpin is positioned in the hitch throat and when the locking mechanism is in a locked position. The electronic coupling control system also includes an interface for coupling a control input, of an electrical control system of the vehicle, to the electronic coupling control system. The electronic coupling control system is also capable of performing various self-diagnostic routines to ensure proper operation of the system, when the vehicle ignition is turned on.
While U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,802 advantageously provided some information to an operator of a vehicle, an electronic control coupling system that reliably provides additional information to a vehicle operator, while the vehicle is coupled to a trailer during normal operation, is desirable.